borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Your favorate weapon
please list your favorate weapon, name and stats, thanks.Jakemantle6969 21:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Glorious Serpens' dmg 282 acc 95.3 fr 10 2.4 zoom plus upped acc and mag size As of now, the Liquid Orion. Damage is 778. Accuracy is 97.8. RoF is 2.7. A Mexican Ninja 03:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Right now, a scoped Jakobs Unforgiven, 965 dmg, 96.7 accuracy, and .9 frSystemVN 04:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Maliwan Hellfire 04:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Probably the Maliwan Defiler, I got an awesome one from Crawmerax. The Hellfire and Thunderstorm come close. Land0fChocolate 21:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Maliwan hellfire and volcano, also my desert stomper 345 damage - J-NoX With a Merc Mod and 23 SMG Ammo Regen I keep 4 SMGs on me at all times. Double Anarchy w/ 140x4 damage and 13.8 FR, Fulgurating SMG (x4 Shock), a Hellfire w/ high stats, and a x2 Corrosive Savior for when my ammo gets low. When I go do Craw tho I swap the Savior for a Defiler, kills the armored ones in about 4 shots and a little time for life to drain away. It's almost too easy. HeyKnee 22:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Dahl Anaconda, Got a UBER 1 from Crawmerax that does 373 x 7 damage, 85.2 accuracy, 1.6 FR and a 4.2x Weapon Zoom Hyperion HX 140 Malevolent Stinger dmg/87.5 acc/16.3 FR/58 clip 3.9 zoom, +60%recoil redux, +25% acc, + 49% fire rate, +47% dmg. Boosted with quicksilver and high velocity. Merc Mod +48% SMG dmg/+3 quicksilver/+17 SMG regen Honestly, just got tired of the maliwan SMGs. --SkinBasket 23:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Tediore Equaliser with a Masher accessory, Gunslinger class mods and skills makes it a 7 round clip that fires off in about 2 seconds, for a potential 40k DPS, at roughly 85 accuracy and 1.8x zoom --loony24680 I have gone through three Tediore Genocide Stompers, all of which have remained my favorite and most reliable gun. My latest is a 431 damage 90.3 accuracy purple rarity one I found while killing Crawmerax yesterday. With no elemental effects, the thing is effective against almost everything, giving me both rapid fire and accuracy at range or, surprisingly, up close as well. Skeve 18:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Its a toss up between my nice Hellfire and my Glorious Havoc. The Glorious Havoc just seems to shoot and shoot and shoot, something like an 82 round clip on a high accuracy Combat Rifle. I've had 4 or 5 burning Psychos coming at me and they ALL fell in front of this thing before they got close enough to hit me and before a single reload. Super great gun. The Hellfire is awesome when you have time to let them burn, but when you need hot lead fast, nothing beats the glorious havoc IMO. I personally love my avenger, serpens and ajax spear, all those backed up by either a hellfire, a torgue purple monster of shotgun (hunter matador, hacked me the scope and frenzy away to make it look cooler^^, slight stat decrease tho) and a defiler for when i feel like, all backed by a kickass heavy gunner or a rifleman since its (supposed to be) fixed on my roland My beloved Siren fields a hellfire, a pestilent bruiser, a serpens and either my volcano or the best of all my defilers (3x scope with barrel4 and 2 shot clip), shes a full fledged firefly (other mods just dont cut it out, tho i used defender and merc for a while) My brick has all my choppers and and both crux as well as the 2 jackals i looted, a real badass tank (barely any weapon boosts) Right now I am ''really ''enjoying an Atlas Chimera I picked up off Crawermax this morning. Just switched to revolvers recently, so far it's been pretty great. Greenbrooms 19:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC)